The functions of thrombospondin in cell adhesion and migration and tumor metastasis are being investigated. We have identified two regions of the thrombospondin molecule that mediate adhesive and migratory responses of cultured human melanoma cells to thrombospondin. The carboxyl-terminal domain mediates attachment and haptotaxis, while the amino-terminal domain mediates cell spreading and chemotaxis. The cell receptors recognizing these two regions of thrombospondin are under investigation. one class of receptors are sulfated glycoconjugates that bind to the amino-terminal domain of thrombospondin. A minor heparan sulfate proteoglycan that binds thrombospondin with high affinity was identified in two melanoma cell lines (Cancer Res 48;l988:6875). An unusual sulfated glycolipid present only in melanoma cell lines that spread on thrombospondin binds to thrombospondin and mediates melanoma cell spreading (ibid.). To further define the mechanism of thrombospondin interactions with tumor cells, receptors for the carboxyl-terminus of thrombospondin are being characterized. Synthetic peptides from this region of thrombospondin are being used to define the sites recognized by thrombospondin receptors. The intracellular responses of cells to binding of thrombospondin to the two types of receptors are also being investigated. Expression of thrombospondin mRNA in tumor cells is being examined to look for association of thrombospondin synthesis with in vivo metastatic potential.